


Xbox Live

by ThirdEyeOpening



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gaming, I can't write dialogue, Kinky, M/M, Porn With Plot, Raywood, Smut, Very little dialogue, ray is a demanding fuck, sexy times guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:36:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirdEyeOpening/pseuds/ThirdEyeOpening
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray interrupts Ryan's gaming, but Ryan really can't complain. Ray's a kinky bastard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xbox Live

Tugging the head phones over his head and onto his shoulders, Ryan turned to Ray who was staring at him expectantly. 

"Sorry, did you say something?" Ryan asked timidly, he was so focused on his game he didn't even hear his boyfriend enter the room.

"I said, what are you doing?" Ray snickered at Ryan's guilty blush and flopped down beside the older man. An assassins unity kill screen was on the TV and judging by the head phones and mic, ray figured ryan was on live. His question was basically rhetorical so Ryan relaxed back into the couch and grinned at the porto rican man. 

"Thought I'd play with a few fans, do you want on?" 

"Something like that…" Ray mumbled bitting his lower lip and turning to look at the screen, Ryan simple shrugged it off and corrected the mic back in front of his mouth. As he re-spawned and started playing again, he began to lose himself in the conversation of the other players, occasionally responding or adding his own comment or two. 

A few missions passed by until Ryan felt a shift from his one man audience. Glancing over, he noticed Ray with a positively evil looking glint in his eyes as the younger man let his hand lazily crawl up Ryan's thigh. He opened his mouth to ask what he was doing but Ray press a finger to his own lips and looked pointedly at the mic in front of the gents face. Catching on immediately, he didn't say a word when the younger started his heavy petting again. 

Soon, those slender fingers found Ryan's groin. Light touches and minimal pressure were beginning to drive the Georgian crazy, but he kept every moan to himself, mindful of the microphone. He thickly answered the voices speaking in his ear, and a new game started on the screen, giving it all his focus. It wasn't until he felt the buckle of his belt being removed that he looked at Ray. The gamer was flushed and cupping himself through his shorts while fumbling with Ryan's zipper.

Inhaling deeply, the gent did nothing to stop him, he felt himself growing harder and more turned on my the second, each small touch from ray was followed by rays soft hum or moan of satisfaction with his work. The smug bastard. Once Ryan's pants were fully open, a small hand slipped in and began pulling and rubbing at the hot flesh through his boxers. 

While he was trying not to groan into the mic, he barely noticed Ray moving until the lad was kneeling between his legs, brown eyes fluttering up to look at him over the controller still in his hands. Nudging Ryan's hands, which were resting on his thighs, Ray ducked under and settled himself in front of the gents crotch and lightly kissed the bulge through Ryan's boxers, small licks and kisses, applications of the slightest pressure, continued to pepper Ryan's shaft while his hands slid under the older's shirt to rub and grope.

Ryan's eyes had closed at this point, enjoying his boyfriends brushes, the controller now resting on the back of Rays neck, one hand threaded into the lads thick brown hair. A tapping on his wrist brought him back and Ray was staring intently at him. Ray slid up and moved the mic to kiss Ryan deeply, only to pull away and whisper "Keep playing" against his lovers lips. 

The lad smirked at Ryan's look of utter arousal as the gents hands moved back to the controls and re-spawned into the game, apologizing quickly to the other players. 

Three deaths later and Ryan's jeans and boxers had been pulled down his thighs enough to allow his cock to lay free on his upper thigh, a lot more than half hard. Ray let a soft breath graze the hardening shaft and it pulled soft grunt from the gent. Smirking, Ray lightly gripped the hot cock and licked up the underside, applying pressure to the vein and wrapping his lips around the head. Rolling his tongue around the tip he looked up and smiled around ryan when he noticed the man looking at him, without breaking eye contact he lowered his mouth further and further onto the cock until he was afraid he would choke. Ryan threw his head back in a silent scream when he felt the tip touch the back of Rays throat. Remembering his lovers request, he begrudgingly turned his attention back to the screen, Rays head bobbing in his peripheral.

Ray knew Ryan was close when he felt the older mans hand thread through his hair once again. The lad slid off with a wet suck that made Ryan's body shudder. Smirking he pulled away from Ryan and whispered "lay back" as he directed the gents legs onto the couch, his head propped up on the arm rest. Without breaking eye contact with the blond, Ray began to slowly unzipping his shorts and slid them down his legs. His boxers following soon after. 

Swinging his leg up and over he was soon straddling the older man and leaning forward over him. With a nod of Ray's head towards the TV, Ryan's attention was unfortunately directed towards the game on the screen again, only to instantly be brought back when a quiet "pop" coming from the lad on his lap. Ray was pouring a rose scented liquid out of a pink bottle onto his fingers and spreading it around. 

A dark look passed over Ryan's eyes and he glared at the head of dark of hair on his right shoulder, not sure if he was comfortable being this submissive, but if he was completely honest with himself it was hot to see Ray so possessive. His focus was drawn to the lads ass as it lifted up and the wet hand left both their cocks and moved to his own plush ass. That slim hand slid between his own cheeks and a wet finger pressed against his hole. 

It was at this point the controller was abandoned as he watched his boyfriend pant and fingering himself. Ryan pushed the headset off his head and it crashed to the ground, leaving him free to growl and take charge. His rough hands sliding under his loves shirt, one of them on his lower back, the other coming up to tweak at a soft nipple, making Ray moan into his shoulder. 

His grip on Ray was disrupted when the lad sat up. The puerto rican was flushed and panting heavily, eyes heavy lidded as he gazed down on Ryan. The gent had never seen anything as beautiful as his boy. 

Shifting up onto his knees, Ray positioned himself over Ryan's cock and gasped as he lowered down, taking all of Ryan in, slowly, until he bottomed out. Both men were panting hard at this point and Ryan's hands had come up and gripped Rays hips, slowly starting to thrust in and out of the lad, picking up speed as he went. 

The younger leaned back as he moaned, reaching a hand up and gripping his own hair. His own cock bobbing in the air, a thin bead of pre-cum leaking down his length. 

"Ry- Oh… harder, harder Ry." His wish was granted as the gents pace picked up as he fucked up into the lad, every thrust hitting that bundle of nerves deep inside the man. "Im… Im so close Ry, oh god oh fuck ah." 

Ryan lifted a hand of the young mans hip and started fisting the others cock, bringing him even closer to the edge. 

Ray came with a loud moan as white cum covered the Georgians shirt, and that was all the older needed to throw himself after Ray. He came deeply inside the puerto rican and his hips raised off the couch, in turn lifting the man on top, through his orgasm, continuing to thrust. When he finally came down he felt the weight of his boyfriend fall on him, both out of breath. 

"Are… are you happy now?" Ryan asked breathlessly. 

"Very" the sleepy lad replied, curling more onto his side, trying to avoid the sticky mess on the gents chest. "Gross…" 

"Common" Ryan said as he hauled his boyfriend off the couch and towards the bathroom. 

"Im dripping…" ray muttered walking into the bathroom. Ryan just smirked smugly and slapped his wet ass, following him into the bathroom, not hearing the confused questions from his fellow players.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when an asexual writes smut… Tell me if its okay, I might write more


End file.
